Ni No Who
by HannahHatter
Summary: After another two years of not being able to get into Ni No Kuni, thirteen year old Oliver is brought into a new issue, a new White Witch out for evil! And he is to be joined, by none other than the mad man in a box himself on this new whirlwind adventure that took me foreve to come up with!
1. Chapter 1

(Gah! Hexcitement! I have been planning this for a long time and now that I've finally figured out how to make it work, I have died and resurrected three times over! Now, there are chapters that may or may not be spoilers for Return to Ni No Kuni. I don't know! I'm hexcited for you guys to read that one too! That's probably what's been distracting from writing the Songstress so much...

Swaine: You are too easily distracted.

Me: Shut up Swaine! You know what's going to happen in Return to Ni No Kuni!

Swaine: *Looks at ground sheepishly* I do…

Me: *grins* How's that going for you by the way?  
Swaine: Can't we just let them figure it out before we talk about it?

Me: Fine! Enough of this chatter! Onto the one the thing that has made my life worth living! My Doctor Who and Ni No Kuni crossover! Ni No Who!)

The Cloister Bells rang loudly and red lights flashed as the Doctor ran about the TARDIS, pressing every button and pushing every lever he could.

"Come on! Come on! We can't crash!" From where she stood, Martha Jones tried to help.

"Doctor!" She cried out. The Doctor ran over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Brace for impact!" Then they hit the ground, and the TARDIS died down. They stood up and went to the door, peeking out. Staring back at them were people and… were those giant cats!?

"Oh my god! It's like New Earth all over again!" The Doctor exclaimed, wrinkling his nose.

"Doctor? When are we?" Martha asked, a little nervous. He went back into the TARDIS, but it was quiet. It was turned off.

"Oh, that's rubbish!" To Martha, he said "I don't know! I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Then he stepped out and faced the gawking people and giant cats, Martha close behind.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor! Can anybody tell me where I am?"

"You're in Ding Dong Dell." Said one little cat girl timidly. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Ding Dong Dell! I like that name! Never heard of it, but it's a brilliant name!" Martha tapped his shoulder, looking at the TARDIS.

"Um, Doctor?" The Doctor turned around and saw that a black mist had surrounded the TARDIS!

"Oh no no no no no no no!" He exclaimed, trying to grab the door, but his hand went right through it and the TARDIS vanished! "What!?" The Doctor exclaimed. Martha's eyes were wide.

"Now what do we do?" The Doctor turned back to the people of Ding Dong Dell.

"Quickly! Does anyone know where the nearest person in charge is?" That was when someone went flying over their heads on a dragon! The dragon was doing loop de loops

"Woohoo!" They heard a woman's voice shout.

"Aaaahhhh!" They heard a man's shout. The people of Ding Dong Dell exchanged looks.

"Well, you could meet up with King Tom, who rules over Ding Dong Dell, or you could meet up with them."

"What are they in charge of, exactly?" Martha asked, unsure about the two.

"The city of Hamelin. But it's much farther away." The Doctor grinned up at the two rulers.

"Yeah, but they look like much more fun!" Martha gave him a look.

"Doctor!" To the people of Ding Dong Dell, she asked, "Which way to King Tom?" A little girl pointed down the street. "Thank you sweetheart." Then she grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him along. "Come on, let's get to the bottom of this."

NW

"Ha ha ha ha!" The woman cackled. Cassiopeia looked up at her from where she lay on the ground, fearful.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, out of breath. Her hair had been ripped out of her ponytail and tangled, her dress torn. The dark woman grinned evilly at her.

"You? Well, it's your imagination keeping me and my colleagues alive, so I can't very well kill you." Then she snapped her fingers, and Cassiopeia was in a little cage! Cassiopeia gripped the bars and tried to look tough at the woman.

"You just wait until Oliver comes! He's saved this world before, he can save it again!" The woman glared at her, then heard a sound that brought joy across the universe. She turned and watched as a blue box appeared in the throne room. She smiled once more.

"This Oliver will have much more of a challenge with me than he had with you, you weak minded fool. And with this," She tossed a gesture to the box. "I can control all of time and space as well." Behind her, the Zodiarchs laughed.

"All hail the Black Sorceress!" They called.

NW

Fourteen year old Oliver stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, getting grease all in his hair.

"Boy, Phil! This car is going to be so neat when we get it done!" Phil nodded from where he was attaching one of the tires.

"Of course it will, dumb-dumb! We built it!" he told him, grinning. Oliver laughed. That was when he saw Myrtle coming in.

"Hi Myrtle! What brings you here?" he asked. The blonde girl shrugged, her cheeks pink.

"Nothing much. Just came to say hi and to see how the car was going."

"Just have to finish tightening this screw, and she'll be all set to be painted!" Phil told her.

"That's good. You two have been working on this car all summer!" Myrtle remarked. Then she looked back at Oliver. "I also came to ask about Aaliyah. Where has she been?" Oliver felt his cheeks turn red. He'd nearly forgotten about his curly haired friend from the other world. It'd been a few years since he last saw her.

"I-I told you guys. She moved again." Myrtle crossed her arms.

"Without saying goodbye? That doesn't seem like Aaliyah." Oliver shrugged.

"How would you know? We only knew her for a couple of months!" Phil argued, standing up.

"Well, I just think it was a bit strange. After all, everything was normal, then all of a sudden you both were gone. You come back, and you're in those clothes that you wore when you told me you went to Ni No Kuni." Phil groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Are you implying that Aaliyah is in Ollie's imaginary world, Myrtle?" She nodded.

"That is exactly what I'm implying!" Oliver shook his head.

"No she isn't! She moved to Vermont!" Myrtle raised her eyebrows.

"Again, without saying goodbye? Or at least telling she was moving? Or even writing to us?" Oliver shrugged, then he looked down at his watch.

"Oh! I've got to go home! Melody wanted me to be home by five because she has to work late tonight and it's her first day!" Then he ran off back home, where Melody was fixing her bangs with a comb in the reflection of a pot in the sink. She had a starch white long sleeved shirt and navy jeans with work boots on.

"Hi Melody!" Oliver greeted, coming in the back door. She jumped about ten feet in the air, dropping her comb in the sink.

"Aw, crap!" She groaned. To Oliver, she said "Ollie! You scared me! Don't do that!'"

"Sorry." He said, looking a bit sheepish. She sighed, then looked back into the pot, fixing her hair.

"Now, Sam and Grant should be home in a few minutes or so. If you get hungry, I left some hamburger in the fridge. You're fourteen now, so you can cook it yourself if you must. Don't leave the house, make sure the doors are locked, and above all else, do not go to Ni No Kuni without our knowledge." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Melody. I'll be okay. It's not like I can go to Ni No Kuni anyway." Melody turned her head at that, looking concerned.

"Why can't you?" she asked him, coming over and putting a hand on his shoulder, even though he was covered in grease and oil and she needed to be clean for work. He shrugged.

"I just haven't been able to for about three years now." Melody furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Ollie. I'd give you a hug, but I don't have an extra shirt for work." He shrugged again.

"That's okay. Maybe I'm only allowed to go there when they're in danger. At least, that's what I hope. Then I know they don't need me." Melody shook her head.

"Oliver, that's not true. I'm sure they miss you every bit as much as you miss them!" Oliver nodded, feeling a little better. "And, if you can't go because they're not in danger, then at least you know that they're safe, right?" He nodded again.

"Yeah, thanks Melody." She patted his back, then looked at the clock and gasped. "Crap! I've got to go!" She then ran to the sink, washed her hands, grabbed her purse, and ran out the door, placing a kiss on Oliver's forehead. "Bye, Ollie!" Then Oliver was alone. He went around and made sure all the doors were locked, then sat on the couch and looked around. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been home alone. Probably before he was officially adopted by Melody, Sam, and Grant. And that was over four years ago.

As Oliver decided to watch TV, he heard a knock at the door. He looked over at the door, a little nervous. Who'd be knocking at this hour? Sam and Grant shouldn't be home for another few minutes or so.

"Who's there?" he asked nervously.

"Oliver? Are you in there?" Harmony?

"Are you sure this is his home?" Marcassin? What were they doing here?

"Of course we are! I just saw Melody leave!"

"Swaine?" Oliver jumped up and ran to the window, and sure enough, his three friends stood there at his door! "Guys!" Then he jumped up and opened the door for them.

"Ollie!" Harmony's face broke into a grin and she hugged him tightly. Marcassin and Swaine joined in. When they broke it, Harmony looked him up and down, and pouted.

"I told you two he'd be taller than me!" She told the boys, and held out her hand. "Pay up!" Swaine and Marcassin groaned, but each pulled out a few guilders and handed them to her. Oliver looked at them curiously.

"What?" Swaine shook his head.

"We've been trying to get that stupid Gateway to work for the last three years! When it finally worked, Harmony made a bet with us that you'd be taller than her by now. Obviously we underestimated the power of a growth spurt." Oliver laughed. He missed these three! Then he gasped.

"Wait! I've been trying to get to Ni No Kuni for three years too! But I've only ever gone there in a time of need!"

"Well, I needed some Oliver hugs!" Harmony wailed, giving him another hug. "Does that count as a time of need?" Oliver laughed.

"I count it!" He told her. Marcassin and Swaine laughed too.

"Not only is Harmony in need of hugs, Aaliyah's coronation is coming up. And I'm sure she wouldn't want you to miss it." Marcassin told him.

"Aaliyah's coronation?" Oliver asked. Marcassin nodded.

"Yes, she is of age. She's to become Queen of Al Mamoon." Oliver gasped.

"But I thought that people started to rule at age twenty one!" Marcassin shook his head.

"It is up to the predecessor, or when the one of age feels ready."  
"At least, that what is was for Marcassin." Swaine teased. Marcassin gave him a look, then turned back to Oliver.

"Anyway, we thought that we'd come and see you, but we couldn't. Now, we are extending an invitation to Aaliyah's coronation." Oliver grinned.

"Of course! I'd love to go!" Then he looked at the ground. "But I can't. Melody told me not to go to Ni No Kuni above else before she left. She's been trying to be a better guardian lately." Harmony furrowed her eyebrows at this as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"How come?" Oliver sighed.

"Well, Phil and I were working on our new car, and Miss Leila's cat came in chasing a rat. They ran through our work, and managed to get the car moving! It ran right through this old lady's garden, Miss Ryder. She was so mad! She dragged Phil and I down home by the nape of of our shirt collars and gave both his mom and Melody a real earful! I think Melody took it worse."  
"What did Miss Ryder say?" Marcassin asked.

"Well, she told Phil's mom that he had always been really irresponsible and that this just proved it further and that if this kept up, she was going to call the police. But she told Melody that this proved much further that she was unfit to my legal guardian." All three of the young rulers gasped.

"She didn't!" Swaine exclaimed, clenching his fists. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, she's always making comments like that. Because Miss Leila still has to help out a little with paying bills and their jobs aren't very well paying, she's always saying it was pure luck that they get to keep me. And because I kept running off to Ni No Kuni, she said that Melody, Sam, and Grant were irresponsible because they couldn't keep an eye on me! And because Melody works nights and mornings while Sam and Grant work all day, Melody gets the brunt of it all!"

"I oughta teach this Miss Ryder a thing or two!" Harmony growled. Oliver nodded again.

"Yeah, and after the incident with the car, Miss Ryder said that if she catches me doing something like that again and Melody, Sam, and Grant don't take care of it, she's going to go to court and make it so that they're not my legal guardians anymore!" Harmony jumped up at this.

"Where is she!? I'll throttle her!" Marcassin put a hand on Harmony's shoulder.

"Is there any way we can help? After all, we are their soulmates. The least we can do is help them keep you." Swaine nodded.

"Yeah, if you get taken from them, then you have to leave Motorville!" Oliver shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know." That was when they heard a car door slam.

"I'm just saying, Grant. Nobody likes smooth jazz. People listen to smooth jazz to fall asleep."

"Well, I do like smooth jazz! And you know what? Next time we'll listen to country music on the way home." Sam and Grant were home!

"Oliver? Why is the front door open?" Came Grant's voice. Oliver realised he hadn't shut it when his friends came in. Oliver looked to his friends from Ni No Kuni, a little panicked. When Sam and Grant came in, they saw Harmony, Swaine and Marcassin, and shook their heads.

"I should've known." Sam muttered. Harmony gave a small wave, Marcassin smiled, and Swaine just gave a nod.

"Hi yah, guys. Long time no see." Sam gave a small nod and Grant just shook his head again.

"Nice to see you again, Swaine." Sam told him. Marcassin came over.

"Sam, Grant. We were wondering if it'd be alright if Oliver came with us back to Ni No Kuni. Aaliyah's coronation is coming up, and she asked us to see if he would like to come and see it." Grant and Sam exchanged looks.

"I don't know… After all, Miss Ryder's going to be watching out for him a lot more after that car incident. I don't want her calling up social security." Grant said nervously. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. We've worked too hard to lose Oliver now." Oliver gave them a pleading look.

"It would only be for a few days! You can say I went to summer camp! Please, Sam? Please, Grant?" The boys looked at each other, then back at Oliver's big eyes, then nodded.

"Alright. But only for a few days, maybe a little less than a month." Sam told him. "We'll make sure Melody knows where you are." Oliver grinned and gave both of them an enormous hug. Then he ran upstairs to change and to grab the Bottomless Bag and Astra. He had another adventure ahead of him!

(I just realised what a weird family I've created! Because Oliver's mom died, all three Sam, Grant, and Melody adopted him. If it weren't just a legal guardian situation, who would be the dad? Would Oliver have two dads? Or would either Sam or Grant be an uncle? Would that make Sam the uncle, seeing as Melody is kind of a mom to Oliver? But then, Harmony is like his older sister (SPOILERS!), so that's weird? I don't know! I just confuse-boggled myself!)


	2. Chapter 2

While they waited for Oliver to come back down, Grant was pacing back and forth, looking a little nervous. Harmony went up to him.

"Grant? Are you alright?" Grant shrugged.

"I'm just worried about losing Oliver, you know? We've been through a bit, even if it doesn't seem like much. And if Miss Ryder doesn't believe that he's at summer camp or anything like that, then she's going to get him taken away from us! And I love the little guy. I can't bear to lose him." Harmony patted Grant's shoulder, trying to be comforting, then she had an idea.

"Here. I might have something." Then she dug through her Bottomless Bag hanging off of her belt. She pulled out a small ring and a little jewel that matched the one in the ring.

"Here. This is a wedding ring that belonged to my neighbor in Xanadu. I found it on an adventure once. The jewel here had fallen out of the ring. It was only chance that they stayed together." Then she waved her staff over the ring and mumbled some words, and the ring and stone glowed. Then she handed the ring to Grant.

"Here." He shook his head, holding up his hands.

"Much obliged, Harmony, but I know you're taken." She laughed and shook her head.

"No, silly! Just put the ring on and give it a rub!" Grant did just that, and saw Harmony's face in the jewel! She grinned at him from inside the ring, then looked up at him in real life.

"If I give this to Oliver, he can hang it from his pendant and you can talk to him whenever you feel like it! That way, if you need him to come home quickly, you can let him know as soon as possible!" Grant looked at the ring again and saw Harmony looking at him inside of it. Then he looked back up at her, and she looked at him with trusting brown eyes. And nodded.

"Alright. Just, keep an eye on him. I'll give this to Melody. She's like a mother to him. She'll want to keep an eye on him." Harmony nodded, just as Oliver came bounding down the stairs, with his clothes from Ni No Kuni over his arm and his Bottomless Bag slung over his shoulder.

"They don't fit anymore." he told Harmony. Harmony examined his clothes for a moment, then shrugged.

"Don't worry. Perhaps Swaine or Marcassin will loan you some of their clothes?" She said, looking over at the princes and Sam, where Sam and Swaine were debating which types of guns were better from each world. Marcassin looked immensely bored. She sighed, then turned back to Oliver.

"Don't worry, I'll find you something." Oliver nodded, then pulled Astra out of his bag.

"Alright then." Then Harmony gave a whistle to the other two.

"Oi! Smiley 'n Surly!" Swaine and Marcassin gave her a look. "Come on! We've got to go back! We only have two weeks before Aaliyah's coronation, and if I know Drippy, he'll want us to take there by spelling!" Swaine and Marcassin sighed, then stood up.

"Alright, alright. Just stop calling us Smiley 'n Surly!" Swaine grumbled. Oliver gave Sam and Grant big hugs.

"Bye Sam! Bye Grant! See you in a few days!" Then the four magical people left. Back to Ni No Kuni for them it was!

NW

"Mmmyah? You claim that your blue box has vanished by magic?" King Tom asked. The Doctor groaned and ran his hands through his hair.  
"No, that's not what I'm saying! There's no such thing as magic!" King Tom jumped up.

"Myah! How dare you make such a claim! One has seen magic beyond your wildest dreams!" The Doctor stomped his foot.

"And would you quit talking about yourself by saying One? That's really annoying!"

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed. Then she turned back to King Tom. "Your, Meowjesty, was it? I'm terribly sorry for my friend's temper. That blue box was rather important to him." King Tom leaned back, rubbing his furry chin.

"Hmm. One sees that the young lady has much better manners than the man." He murmured. Then he said, "I'm sorry, but I am unable to help you, as I gave away my wand to a young boy over five years ago."  
"Do you know anyone who could help us?" Martha asked him. He rubbed his chin again.

"Well… I do know of some people. But they're rather far away. You'd have to travel by boat to get there." The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Well, if they can help us without any nonsense, I'll be happy to go there! Where do they live?" The Cat King looked at him sternly, then sighed.

"The people I speak of are called Emperor Marcassin and and Empress Harmony, also known as the Great Sage of Hamelin and the Songstress. They reside in the Porcine Palace in Hamelin, on the continent of Autumnia. It's a rather dim and desolate place, but that's where they rule. They will be able to help you." The Doctor went up and shook hands with King Tom while Martha gave a small bow.

"Thank you, your Meowjesty." King Tom nodded.

"Just head for Castaway Cove. That's the nearest port for ships. Also, keep an eye on the sky. The young rulers are often seen flying over the world on a dragon." The Doctor raised his eyebrow, but nodded.

"Alrighty then! Come along, Martha! We've got a piggy sounding place to go to!"

(Whooooo!)


	3. Chapter 3

When Oliver entered the world, he expected the smell of the grass in the Rolling Hills that he usually entered into it. Instead, he breathed in a big bunch of smoke from Hamelin. Yuck. Harmony laughed at him as he wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, sorry. We're working on a big project with the Skysquealers and there's been a lot of smoke lately." Swaine nodded, covering his nose and mouth with his jacket.

"Yeah, it's been a little nauseating. I've had to sleep at the Cat's Cradles a few times, it's gotten so bad." Marcassin nodded, doing the same with his jacket.

"Yes, but luckily the upgrades should be finished up today." Then Harmony took Oliver's hand and dragged him down to Swaine's room, where she dug through his dresser and closet.

"There should be something in here that you could borrow." She muttered. Swaine came running in and tried to pull her out of his clothes.

"Hey! Get out of my stuff!"

"No! Oliver needs clothes." She told him, pulling out a light blue shirt with a collar.

"So why don't you go through Marcassin's stuff?" Swaine demanded.

"I love Marcassin, but have you seen the way he dresses? I don't think Oliver can walk around dressed like a prince." Swaine sighed, but pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Here then. He can borrow that sure and these. I'll also see if I can find him a jacket." Harmony nodded, then she tossed Oliver the shirt as Swaine tossed him the pants. Oliver caught both, then began to change after Harmony left. As he changed and Swaine looked for the jacket, Oliver talked to him.

"So, do you think that Aaliyah is excited for her coronation?" Swaine shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, Marcassin still hasn't really had his coronation, and I know that he's very nervous. I can't imagine what it's like for Aaliyah. We both know that she's not a very strong person, even after what she did to Senkrad. I can't imagine the stress." Oliver felt a little worried for her now. She was one of his best friends, and he'd hate for her to be stressed, as he'd hate any of his friends to be stressed.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Harmony had met up with Marcassin, who was chasing around a bird with a letter tied to it's foot.

"Come back here you infernal bird!" he called. Harmony laughed, recognising the bird as King Tom's Minor Byrde, Destrel. Each of the kingdoms, the Fairygrounds, and the three smaller towns had decided to choose an Aves familiar to fly to other kingdoms and towns with messages if needed

Harmony took a running start, then jumped in the air and grabbed onto Destrel's foot, bringing the bird down to the ground. Marcassin came over, panting, his jacket all askew and his hair a little frizzy. As Harmony untied the letter from Destrel and handed him a guilder for the trip, she saw Marcassin trying to smooth down his hair. She grinned again, then reached over and tousled his hair, making it fall in his face. He sighed and she laughed, then unrolled the letter from King Tom.

"Dear Prince Marcassin and Princess Harmony." she read. "One has sent Destrel with this letter, to inform you that there are two people on their way to greet you. One is a rather rude man called the Doctor, who does not believe in magic. The other is a much kinder young woman called Martha Jones. They will be arriving soon with a quandary of sorts that One was unable to handle. Do please sort them out. His Meowjesty, King Tom XIV." She looked to Marcassin, who looked about as perplexed as she felt. Then she sighed.

"Then I suppose we'll have to wait here until this Doctor and Martha Jones get here." Marcassin raised his eyebrows.

"What about Oliver? He'll want to go and visit Aaliyah before the ceremony. No doubt he's worried about her being stressed." Harmony shrugged helplessly.

"It hopefully shouldn't take more than a day or so for them to get here. I mean if they've spoken to King Tom, they shouldn't be far from Castaway Cove. Perhaps I'll take Tengri out later and scout around for them. I doubt they're very good at fighting familiars." Marcassin nodded, just as Oliver came wearing the blue shirt, the jeans, and his sneakers, along with a red jacket.

"What do you think?" He asked. Harmony smiled a weak smile.

"You look wonderful, Oliver. Much older." But Oliver was no dummy, and could sense when his sister wasn't one hundred percent.

"What's wrong?" Harmony sighed.

"Oliver, I'm sure you want to go pick up Drippy and head out to Al Mamoon as soon as possible, but King Tom just sent us a letter that someone is coming for our help. And we need to stay here to wait for them." Oliver looked crestfallen as he heard this news. "But hey, why don't you and Swaine go ahead of us and we'll meet you guys in Al Mamoon, alright?" Oliver nodded, feeling very disappointed.

"Alright Harmony." Harmony gave him a hug.

"Just send Hammy if you need any help." Oliver pulled away, confused.

"Who's Hammy?" That was when he noticed the Minor Byrde flying around the room. "And why is there a Minor Byrde in here?" Swaine sighed as he came in.

"That's King Tom's messenger Ave, Destrel. He doesn't know when to leave." Then he aimed his Rogue's Revolver at Destrel and the byrde immediately flew out the window. Then he turned to Oliver. "And Hammy is the Fairyground's messenger Ave. It's how we've been sending messages to each other." Oliver's head swam with this new information, then got ready to cast Travel. They were on their way to the Fairygrounds!


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Martha trekked through the Golden Grove, Martha guiding him with the map that King Tom had given her. They were both okay, although they were slightly exhausted from running from the creatures in the forest. Even the Doctor, who ran all the time, was winded.

When they got out of the Golden Grove, they found themselves in a desert. The Doctor groaned and fell into the sand.

"How much farther to Castaway Cove?" He pleaded Martha, who sat down next to him.

"Just across this desert called the Shimmering Sands." The Doctor groaned again and lay back in the sand, just as a huge shadow passed over them. The Doctor stood up immediately.

"Doctor?" Martha looked at him, a bit nervous. The Doctor squinted up at the sky, and saw that the shadow was that dragon again!

"Blimey, it's that dragon again!" He told Martha. Martha jumped up and looked at the dragon.

"Doctor! King Tom told us that the rulers of Hamelin might be on a dragon!" The Doctor looked back at the dragon, then started to chase it down.

"Oi! Come down here! Help us!" He shouted. Martha began to shout too, and the dragon started coming down.

"Don't worry! I see you!" Called a rather youthful voice. "Just watch out! Tengri and I aren't the most expert of landers!" She wasn't wrong. They would have landed right on top of them, had the Doctor and Martha not moved. When they looked back, they watched as a girl, maybe about fifteen years old, with long black hair that reached down to her ankles, a plain dark purple dress, and purple flats. She also held a staff with a white stone on it.

She came up to the Doctor and Martha. "Are you Doctor and Martha Jones?"

"Just the Doctor, and this is Martha." The Doctor told her. Martha nodded.

"Yeah, we're not together." The girl chuckled, then held out her free hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Harmony." Martha raised her eyebrows as they shook her hand.

"Harmony? As in, Empress Harmony?" The girl nodded. "But you're so young! How old are you?" The girl sighed.

"I'm twenty two years old. I know, I'm short." The Doctor nodded.

"Blimey! I thought you were maybe fourteen years old!" Harmony rolled her eyes.

"You're not the first. I once had to do a mission in which I was supposed to pretend to be a kid. They thought I was nine years old, thanks to my "friend"." She did air quotes when she said friend. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at that.

"I take it that they are not actually your friend?" She shook her head, then clapped her hands together.

"Right then! Why don't I take you back to my palace? Then maybe I and my husband can help you." Then she climbed back onto the dragon and patted his back. "Come on, then! Unless you want to get to Hamelin by walking, this is the fastest way for non magic folk."

"Non magic folk?" The Doctor scoffed, climbing onto Tengri's back and helping Martha up. "Are there any magic folk of which I may ask?" Harmony nodded as they began to fly.

"Of course. There are wizards all over the place! My best friend's father, a friend of my mother's, my younger brother, his mother, even my husband and I are. Lots of people know magic." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Really? If you know magic, then show me!" Harmony shook her head.

"Not while I'm flying. If I try to do magic in the air, something always goes wrong. That's how my brother in law once ended up bald." The Doctor crossed his arms, but Martha was very curious. This adventure was definitely different from any other!

NW

Oliver and Swaine arrived in the Fairygrounds in the middle of a pandemonium.

"Look out!"

"Coming through!"

"Oi, watch it mun!" They exchanged glances, then ran in to see what was wrong. When they got in, they saw a crazy Captain Whambat flying around, with Smiley 'n Surly chasing it.

"Hammy! Come back here, mun!" Smiley called.

"If we don't get him back, Mam'll have ouer heads!" Surly told him. Oliver ran over to them.

"Smiley! Surly! What's going on?" The two fairies looked up at him.

"It's our Ave Messenger, Hammy, mun! He got out of his hutch, and we can't get him back in!" Smiley told him.

"Help us out, would you, mun?" Surly asked. Oliver and Swaine nodded.

"Of course we'll help you!" Oliver told them. Then they continued the chase!

Hammy was quite possibly the quickest Captain Whambat that Oliver had ever seen, though. And the most agile. He went here, there, everywhere. You need five sets of eyes to watch him! At one point, he came up and stuck his tongue out at Swaine, who jumped onto him and grabbed him, but Hammy dragged Swaine around with him!

"Heeelp!" Swaine called, holding onto Hammy for dear life.

"Frostbite!" Oliver shouted, and froze the Captain Whambat in place, along with Swaine's upper body and hair. Swaine groaned as Oliver, Smiley, and Surly came over.

"Why is it always me?" he muttered. Oliver had to hold back laughter as he helped Swaine up, while holding onto the frozen Hammy.

"Hang on, Swaine! Let's get Hammy back to where he supposed to be, then I'll Fireball you out of there!" Swaine gave Oliver a look.

"You'd better not set me on fire if you're going to do that!" He told him. He was half joking, but Oliver knew better.

They took Hammy to a little hut by the Fairy Godmother, and got Swaine out with minimal burning. After they did that, Oliver asked Smiley 'n Surly if they knew where Drippy was.

"Drippy-boy?" Smiley asked. "Why, he's at the Cavity Club, mun! Makin us look like amateurs, he is!" Surly nodded.

"Too right, mun! It's a good thing he taught us some of his tricks, or else we'd be out of the comedy business!" Oliver and Swaine thanked him, then they ran to the Cavity Club, where they saw Drippy on the stage, just finishing up.

"Thank you, mates! You've all been a good crowd! Although, I don't think Sappy laughed hard enough, he didn't!" They all laughed again, the one he was referring to, Sappy, falling over laughing.

"Mr. Drippy!" Oliver called. When Drippy saw him, his eyes lit up like his lantern.

"Aye, Ollie-boy!" He called, jumping off the stage and running over to him. "Never thought I'd see you again, mun! Thought you'd forgot about us, I had!" Oliver shook his head.

"No way, Mr. Drippy! The Gateway spell wasn't working for some reason!" Drippy gave him a strange look.

"That's proper weird, mun. Still, proper tidy that youer here! I might've missed you a bit." Oliver laughed and gave Drippy a hug. It was good to be back!

NW

"Pitiful fools." The Black Sorceress scoffed, watching Oliver in her crystal ball. "They do not even understand the impediment danger that they are in, now that I have the time travelling box." Cassiopeia glared at her from where she sat in the small cage.

"Oliver will stop you. He didn't know about me for the longest time, and he saved me." The Black Sorceress looked at her, as if bored.

"You, are weak. You were consumed with despair. I, however, am filled with true power. Power that not even he who destroyed Senkrad could not hope to defeat."


	5. Chapter 5

"So what brings you down here to the Fairygrounds, mun?" Drippy asked him. "I can see that look in youer eyes. You're on an adventure, and you need youer old pal Drippy to come along and help you save the day!" Oliver laughed and shook his head.  
"No, we just came to get you for Aaliyah's coronation! She's going to become queen!" Drippy jumped up.  
"Blimey, have the years gone by! It seems like only yesterday we were getting rid of Senkrad and finding out she was a princess!" Swaine crossed his arms and nodded.  
"Yeah. You should see her, Oliver. She's really grown up." Oliver smiled at him, thinking about Aaliyah and her curls that never sat still, her freckled covered face, and her big blue eyes. They always made her seem younger than she actually was. What did she look like now?  
As they left the Fairygrounds, a Fightingale came flapping up to them, squawking at them.  
"Gallin! What're you doing here?" Swaine went up to the Ave, who held up a claw that had a letter tied to it's leg. "Oh, this must be from Harmony and Marcassin." he untied the letter from the Fightingale, then opened it.  
"Is Gallin the Hamelin delivery Ave?" Oliver asked. Swaine nodded as he read the letter.  
"Looks like those people that Harmony and Marcassin were waiting for showed. A couple called the Joneses. A doctor and his wife by the sounds of it."  
"Ooh, they sound nice." Oliver said. Swaine nodded, then looked back at Oliver.  
"We flying or spelling?" Oliver waved his wand, and it gave a small spark.  
"I've only got a little magic. Mind if we fly?" He asked. Swaine shook his head.  
"No worries! Tengri loves me!" Then he gave a sharp whistle, and from the skies came an indignant screech as the giant purple dragon landed. "Hey, Tengri ole boy! Mind giving us a lift back home?" Tengri ignored him and nuzzled Oliver. Oliver laughed. "Oi, Tengri!" Swaine clapped his hands, making the dragon turn to him. "Come on, mate! Can we go home?" Tengri just turned away from him, swishing his tail and knocking Swaine over. Oliver and Drippy laughed, and Swaine gave them a look. "Okay, so maybe Tengri doesn't really like me. It's usually because I don't have magic and I need a ride if I go out. You mind getting him to scoot?" Oliver laughed and nodded.  
"Of course! C'mon, Tengri! Let's get back to Hamelin!" Tengri screeched, and the three boys got on and flew to Hamelin. When they got there, they found Harmony and Marcassin speaking to a man with rakish dark hair and a blue pinstripe suit with red converse. Next to him was a dark skinned woman wearing a red jacket with a white shirt, jeans, and black shoes. Harmony was the first one to see them.  
"Ah, there you two are! And I see you brought Drippy with you!" the man and woman smiled when they saw Oliver, Swaine and Drippy.  
"You must be the famous Oliver, Swaine, and Mr. Drippy!" the man said, coming over and shaking hands with the three. "Miss Harmony and Marcassin here have been telling Martha and I a bit about you!" Oliver smiled. The man seemed nice enough.  
"Nice to meet you." Swaine said. "You must be Doctor Jones." The man shook his head.  
"Oh no, just the Doctor." The woman, Martha, shook her head too.  
"Yeah, we're not together." Swaine chuckled a little.  
"Well then, nice to meet you Doctor and Miss Jones." Then Harmony came over.  
"Doctor, if you wouldn't mind, could you please continue to tell us about your fascinating time box? I'm quite curious on the bigger on the inside aspect, yet you say it isn't magic."  
"Time box?" Oliver asked, confused. Marcassin nodded.  
"Yes. Apparently, the Doctor here is a Lord of Time, with Miss Jones as his companion. He travels across the world in a small blue box." Martha laughed.  
"Oh not just the world, your Majesty. Through all of time and space! The Doctor has shown me many amazing things in the time we've spent together!" The Doctor just shrugged modestly.  
"Well, it's all my backyard for me. For others it's the trip of a lifetime. Might as well give tours then!" As Oliver listened to some of the tales that Martha told of her and the Doctor travelling, he became more and more excited. Imagine, a time machine that looked like a phone box!  
"So, where is your time machine? Can we see it?" Oliver asked him. The Doctor's smile turned into a frown.  
"Eh, that's the problem. My TARDIS was stolen."  
"Stolen?" Harmony asked, looking concerned. "By whom?" The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know. Your King Tom said that it was magic, but that's a bit ridiculous! Isn't it?" Harmony, Marcassin,Oliver, Drippy, and Swaine exchanged looks, then grinned.  
"Oh, is it?" Harmony asked, grinning. Then she cast Levitate, Oliver cast Mornstar, Marcassin cast Magic Lamp, Drippy did Tidy Tears, and Swaine threw out Gunther. "Then explain this." Martha began to laugh, excited by the magic.  
"That's extraordinary!" She exclaimed, Gunther coming up to her and her patting him on the head. "Who's this little fella?"  
"This is Gunther." Swaine told her. "He's a Hurlcules, and my familiar."  
"What's a familiar?" Drippy jumped up.  
"I got this one mun! A familiar is a little beastie that comes from the heart! You cast Form Familiar on youerself, then out they pop!"  
"There's all sorts of different familiars that you can get though." Harmony explained quickly, sending out Purrcy, Alacamara, and Tokiono. "It just depends on your personality. Or you could just catch them out in the wild with a Serenade." The Doctor crossed his arms, still unconvinced.  
"Oh yeah? Well, if this is real, then cast your Form Familiar spell on me!" Harmony grinned and nodded.  
"Alright." Then she cast it, and two different familiars came out. "What the hell?" The Doctor just shrugged, staring at the balls of light coming from his chest in amazement.  
"I've got two hearts." He told her. "I guess two hearts equal two familiars." Then the balls of light formed two different cats!  
"Tidy! Proper useful, those two are! An Astralynx and a Dualynx!" Both cats purred, then yowled as they changed into different type of familars a few times.  
"What's happening to them!?" Oliver exclaimed, scared for the cats.  
"You said that the familiars respond to the different personalities?" The Doctor asked Drippy, who nodded. "They must be confused by my regenerations! It's confusing them!" Soon, the cats calmed down, back to their normal forms.  
"Are they okay now?" Martha asked, looking nervous. The Doctor nodded.  
"They should be. Doesn't look like they're freaking out anymore." The Astralynx and the Dualynx came over to the Doctor and rubbed up his legs, purring. The Doctor bent down and pet them, smiling.  
"Believe in magic now, Mr. Doctor?" Harmony snickered, crossing her arms. He gave her a look, but nodded.  
"Alright, I do!" Martha looked to Harmony.  
"Do you think... I could get a familiar?" She asked. Oliver went over to her.  
"I'll help you, Martha!" Then he cast Form Familiar on her, and out popped a Jabber! Martha gasped as the Jabber waved it's spear at her.  
"Tidy! A Jabber en't too bad neither, mun! They're proper tough, they are!" Martha smiled, patting her Jabber.  
"What are you going to name them?" Oliver asked them. The Doctor examined his two cats.  
"That one will be Astra, and that one will Diual." He decided, pointing to each cat as he named them.  
"I'll just call mine Jabber." She told them. "It seems to just suit him." Oliver smiled as Martha and the Doctor admired their familiars. This was definitely a new adventure!


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, alright." Swaine said. "Now that we've all had our fun with the familars, it's time we get back to finding out where your missing time machine is!" The Doctor jumped up, jumping again as Diual and Astra dove back into his hearts.  
"Well! That was a bit of a jump start!" He exclaimed, just as Jabber jumped back into Martha's heart.  
"No kidding!" She told him, shivering a little. "That felt right weird!" Oliver looked to the Doctor.  
"Doctor, where was the last time you saw your... What do you call it?"  
"A TARDIS." the Doctor told him. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. And I saw it back in the other kingdom, um... What was it called...?"  
"Ding Dong Dell!" Martha said at once, and the Doctor snapped his fingers.  
"That's right! Ding Dong Dell! I remember I liked that name! It was very interesting!" He clicked his teeth a little. "As well as its ruler..."  
"Doctor..." Martha gave him a stern look, just as a butler came running.  
"Your Majesty!" He called, running over to Swaine. "The Sparrowed Star has been reported being seen at our port! Captain Swan has returned to Autumnia!" Swaine smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you, Grimes! Thanks so much! Take the rest of the day off!" Grimes smiled. He loved the days that Nichole returned to Autumnia almost as much as Swaine did.  
Swaine gave a salute to everyone as he headed for the door. "See you lot later, then! I've got to meet Ni- er, Captain Swan!" Oliver remembered how Nichole didn't like people knowing her first name, except for those she trusted the most.  
"Hold on there, bucko." Harmony called, using Whirlwind to bring Swaine back over and giving him a stern look. "You know that you have to tell Marcassin someday that you and Swan are together." Marcassin had left the room, having some work to get done.  
Swaine looked at the ground. "I know. But not yet! He'd never understand. For now, I'm going to go meet up with her."  
"Why go when you should stay?" They heard a voice say, and looked to see Nichole sitting in on the windowsill, one leg hanging out the window, her cloak flowing behind her. Swaine smiled again and ran over to her, taking her into his arms bridal style and kissing her passionately. Harmony brought Oliver and Drippy closer to her, covering their eyes while she grimaced, the Doctor chuckling to himself and Martha blushing, looking away.  
"Oh, I see what's going on here." The Doctor told them, and Nichole pulled away from Swaine, noticing Martha and the Doctor for the first time. "Forbidden love! See it all the time! Its everywhere!" Swaine set Nichole down, both of their faces turning red.  
"Its not exactly forbidden..." Swaine explained slowly. "More like... Not preferred." Nichole nodded, then went over to Martha and the Doctor, holding out her hand.  
"Hello, I'm Captain Swan. I don't believe we've met." The Doctor and Martha both shook her hand.  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor!"  
"And I'm Martha Jones." Nichole smiled politely.  
"Ah, married couple?" They both shook their heads.  
"No, we're not together." The Doctor told her. "She's my companion." Nichole nodded again.  
"Ah, I see. Traveling?" The Doctor nodded to her.  
"Yes, but our vehicle got taken."  
"Which is why we are going to find it." Oliver interrupted. "Sorry for interrupting." The Doctor shook his head.  
"Oh no, not at all! Please, I'd like to find my TARDIS as soon as I can!" Martha nodded.  
"Yes, I'd like to get back to my family soon! They must be worried!" Harmony stepped up.  
"So let's get to it, then! Now you said the last place it was, was in Ding Dong Dell, correct?" Martha answered for the Doctor.  
"Yes, but it just suddenly stopped working. We got out of it to see where we were and it vanished!" Harmony rubbed her chin.  
"Someone must have teleported it with magic. Unfortunately, my magic may not be enough to be able to find it. Its a difficult process, tracking down magically transported objects, and requires difficult things to find." Drippy jumped up.  
"Well I'll bet Ollie-boy is up to the challenge now that he's got the Lord High Lord of the Fairies along with him!" Oliver pumped his fists.  
"Yeah, we can do it! What do we need to find?" Harmony smiled at her brother's bravery.  
"Some of the items are easier to find than others, but I'm sure you'll manage. These are what I know of the objects you must find. You might want to write these down." Drippy reached into Oliver's Bottomless Bag and pulled out a pen and paper, and Harmony began.  
"When an item seems small, look through an item of brass. The item is big, and it is thanks to the glass." The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows at the riddle.  
"An object looks bigger thanks to the glass." Oliver muttered, then snapped his fingers. "Its a magnifying glass! You use it to look at small objects better!" The Doctor dug through his pockets.  
"Hold on! I might have one in here somewhere... Ah ha!" He pulled out a small magnifying glass with a brass rim and a wooden handle, then handed it to Harmony, who smiled.  
"One down, five more to go! And I'm sure they won't be so easy. Here is your next riddle:  
"I'm not under the sea, but sitting on dry land.  
"The moral of my story was changed for a man.  
"But I'll guide you there, by three." Harmony looked at six and laughed at their expressions.  
"That one may be a bit tougher." The Doctor admitted.  
"Under the sea... But sitting on dry land." Nichole murmured. "Perhaps that means its by the sea, but not truly in it." Drippy stared at the notebook where he had written it down.  
"Well, mun, it says by three as well. What do you suppose that means?" Nichole shrugged.  
"We'll have to find out, won't we! Come along, crew!" Then she started for the door, Swaine laughing at her and following. Harmony sighed.  
"You best go with them. I must stay here and learn how to do the spell. Good luck."


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver cast the Travel spell to Castaway Cove, wondering if maybe someone had any ideas there. After all, the riddle mentioned "the moral of my story". Perhaps there was a story floating around that had something to do with this riddle.  
When they got to Castaway Cove, they went around asking about any stories with morals changed for a man. No one had really any ideas, until they came to the Cawtermaster.  
"Caw! You're thinking of the story of the Guide Stone!" Oliver tilted his head.  
"The Guide Stone? That's not mentioned in the Wizard's Companion."  
"Caw, well its as real as the beak on my face!" He told them. "It's a spinning tale of a sailor, who gets caught in a storm at sea, and is given a stone that guides him home by the gods themselves. The stone was then passed down, until it reached a woman, who used it for selfish purposes, and eventually threw it into the lake! Caw! I'll bet it's washed up by now!"  
"How long ago was that?" Swaine asked him. The Cawtermaster rubbed his feathery chin.  
"Caw! I'd say about fifty years ago!" The Doctor scoffed.  
"Washed up? That stone is probably nothing more than sand by now if it's been that long!"  
"Doctor, it's a magic stone." Oliver reminded him. "It's lasted for generations. Fifty years must be like a nap to it." The Doctor scoffed and crossed his arms. He hated that this was explained with magic, when he believed in the art of science.  
"Where would it have washed up?" He growled.  
"Caw! Somewhere out by Shipwreck Shore, I'd wager!" Oliver thanked him, then they left, calling down Tengri and having him take them to Shipwreck Shore, where they walked along the edges, searching up and down the coast. That was when Oliver found a sunken in part of the sand. It was right where the water washed over the sand, normally filling the hole, the hole just scooted forward a bit!  
"Hey guys! Come over here!" Drippy and Nichole were first. "Watch the sand as the tide comes in." They watched the hole, and their eyes went wide.  
"Blimey! There's a moving hole, mun! That's proper weird, that is!" Nichole studied the hole, reaching down and touching it.  
"Oliver, its solid." She told him. "The air surrounding the hole is solid!"  
"Like there's a stone there." Oliver whispered.  
"You found the stone?" Martha asked as she, the Doctor, and Swaine came running up. Oliver shrugged.  
"I think so. Feel right here." The Doctor crouched down and felt as air, noticing how it felt solid.  
"Well now! There's something you don't see everyday! And I literally mean, you don't see."  
"So the Guide Stone's invisible?" Swaine remarked. Oliver thought for a moment.  
"Maybe. Or maybe until three." The four adults and the fairy looked at him, confused.  
"Huh?" Oliver nodded.  
"Its as the riddle said. _I'll_ _guide_ _you_ _there_ _,_ _by_ _three_ _._ Maybe it means by three o' clock!"  
"But in the morning or in the afternoon?" Swaine asked. Oliver shrugged.  
"I guess we'll have to find out." The Doctor told them, checking his watch. "We've still got about an hour till three." Nichole jumped up.  
"Well, if we've got an hour, why don't we see what else we can find? We're on Shipwreck Shore, for the gods' sakes! I'll bet we can find more treasure here than you can shake a crab at!" Oliver stood up at once. As much as he knew he should stay and watch for the stone, he didn't want to sit here for an hour, especially after he saw the Doctor pulling out what appeared to be an enormous Rubix cube.  
"Well, I've got this to keep me busy! Keeps my mind going, it does!" Swaine lay back in the sand, putting his arms behind his head.  
"You can go on ahead, love. I'm going to lay here and work on a nap." Drippy stood up, as well as Martha.  
"I'd like to come along, if that's alright with you. If I'm to be in this world for a little while, I might as well learn as much as I can about it."  
"And you lot all know I can't sit still, mun!" Drippy added. Oliver nodded, then they headed down the beach, picking up sea glass along the way, but finding no real treasure, though Oliver found it nice. It had been so long since the last time he'd been able to just have a nice, quiet afternoon in the magic world. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been able to just walk around in the world, with no huge bad guy hanging over his head.  
That was when he suddenly heard something coming from one of the shipwrecks. It sounded like a deep groaning, like someone in deep pain and sadness.  
"Captain Swan, you hear that too, right?" Oliver asked her. Nichole nodded.  
"Indeed." Martha and Drippy listened out.  
"I hear it too." Martha told them.  
"What could it be, mun?" Drippy wondered aloud. Oliver shrugged, and slowly followed the noise to one of the bigger ships, from inside a huge hole just big enough for Oliver to wiggle through. Martha made it through alright, her foot getting caught for a moment, but Nichole got stuck. Her hips were too wide.  
"Come on, Captain Swan!" Oliver and Martha pulled her arms from the inside, while Drippy fruitlessly tried to push her from the outside.  
"Okay, ow ow ow!" Nichole yelped, trying to wiggle herself through. "OW! That one hurt!" She shouted at a particularly hard tug. "Okay, this isn't working!" She finally shouted. Then she looked behind them, and gasped. "Oliver, Martha, look! Look behind you!" Oliver and Martha tuned around, and there stood a transparent man wearing sailors clothes. He seemed to be trying to tell them something, so Oliver cast Spirit Medium on the man.  
"I'm sorry? What were you saying?" The man frowned.  
"You shouldn't be here! You must leave!"


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Oliver was completely confused.

"Go! You shouldn't be here!" The man told them. "Begone!"

"What are you flippin on about, mun?" Drippy demanded, wiggling his tiny body between Nichole and pulling himself through.

"You're after the Guide Stone, are you not?" The man asked. "I can tell by the look in your eyes!"

"Yeah, we're after the Guide Stone." Nichole told him from her stuck spot. "What about it?"

"Wait." Oliver tilted his head. "Are you the Sailor? The Sailor who found the Guide Stone?" The man nodded.

"That, I am. And I must tell you, do not search for the Guide Stone! It is a curse from the gods!"

"A curse?" The Sailor nodded.

"A curse, thanks to the Maiden whom used the stone for her own, selfish needs."

"Explain better, please!" Nichole huffed, crossing her arms and laying her head down on them on the ground. "My hips are hurting!" The Sailor frowned, but continued.

"Thanks to the Maiden, the gods were angered with the humans. The stone was meant to lead us to greatness and safety. To love when we need it, and happiness in our most dire need. Not towards selfish gain, or cruel acts. Now, the stone has been cursed to only appear, when the clock strikes the third hour, and if that who finds it uses it for selfish gain, they will be cursed to wander this beach for all of eternity."

"But we need the stone to help our friend find his ship!" Oliver insisted, and the Sailor sighed.

"An unselfish intent indeed. Very good. The stone should be appearing shortly."

"The stone?" Came a soft voice, and they looked to the left to see a young ghost woman. "You are speaking of the Guide Stone?"

"Who are you?" The woman's eyes darkened, and she waved her hand to send the four of them flying, Nichole being yanked from the hole and thrown against the wall with the others.

"Are you after my stone?" She demanded, and the Sailor vanished, frightened.

"Your stone?" Martha asked, getting up to her knee. "Who are you?" The ghost woman's eyes glowed with fury.

"That stone is mine! I need it to lead me to the curse!" Oliver stumbled back.

"The curse?" But the woman didn't answer. Instead, she lunged at them with an attack, using balls of fire to set them ablaze!

"Its time to take this thing down!" Nichole shouted before transforming into a wolf and jumping onto the woman's back, biting her arm and distracting her.

"Martha!" Oliver shouted as he threw an Arrow of Light at the woman, making Martha jump. "Send out Jabber and tell him to attack!" Martha nodded.

"Right! Got it!" Then she sent the tiny familiar out onto the woman, and he jabbed her as hard as he could with his spear. It was a bit pathetic, but it helped a little bit.

The woman threw Nichole off of her, and dove in after Oliver, who sent out Mitey.

"Mitey! Attack!" The Mighty Mite let out a squeal, before running at the woman and slicing her up with the his sword. The woman roared with fury, using a green flash and shoving Mitey away.

"Squee!" Mitey cried as he flew back, before running back over and going at her again.

"Mitey, come back!" Oliver called, summoning Mitey back into his heart and pulling out Mornstar. Even though both he and Mitey felt it when Mitey got hurt, he would rather himself get hurt than his familiar. "Evenstar!" He called, aiming the dark spell at the woman.

"Get it, Cap'n! Get it, mun!" Drippy called, and Oliver turned around to see Nichole chasing after and absorbing a gold glim, then transforming into a wolf and letting out a Deafening Howl, her noise ringing in everyone's ears.

Once she had changed back, the woman had fallen, and Nichole glared at her, the four of them walking over to her.

"Please! I only want my stone!" The woman cried, and Oliver realised that she was a spirit.

"Are you... Are you the Maiden? From the story?" The woman nodded.

"My name is Sara. I am in love with the Prince Hans of the Winter Wonderlands. Please, I need the stone my parents gave to me the night of their departure. I need it to lead me to the curse!"

"What curse?" Martha asked, crouching down to her level.

"The Imperius Curse." The woman told her. "It will convince the queen to let me marry Hans! Please, let it be so!"

"Lads, with me." Nichole said, leading the others away from the woman. "She's in love. Her spirit is caught in her last innocent moment, the moment before she made the decision to follow the stone selfishly."

"She seems to have made up her mind to me." Martha muttered.

"Only because she thinks its the only way out. But, she doesn't want it to be so." Nichole explained. "The Imperius Curse is one of three Unforgivable Curses, and no one has the desire to use it. Not unless they're truly evil."

"So how can we help her?" Oliver asked. "We can't just leave her in pain."

"Well, we can't very well give her the stone." Martha told them pointedly. "We need it for the spell!"

"I suppose if we really want to help her and bring her back to reality, we'd have to find the Prince." Nichole explained.

"But there hasn't been a prince in the Winter Wonderlands for years, mun!" Drippy told her.

"Yes, but there's still the graveyard where the past kings and queens were buried." Nichole said pointedly. "We can look there and quite possibly find this prince fellow. Ghosts normally haunt their graves."

"You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing, Cap'n." Drippy said questioningly, and Nichole just gave him a swift kick to knock him away, but to not actually hurt him.

"I read a lot." She told him quickly, then turned to the Maiden and walked over to her. "Miss Sara, I promise, we're going to bring your true love to you. We're going to help you." The Maiden looked at her with tear filled eyes, before wrapping her ghostly arms around Nichole.

"Thank you! Thank you, wonderful girl!" Nichole looked shocked by the hug, but hugged the Maiden back to the best of her ability.

"Nobody deserves to lose who they love." Was all she said.

(Okay, so, I need my Ni No Kunis, my Wrathful White Witches, my nonHogwarts wizards, front and centre! Got a question for y'all!

So, I'm planning on giving Harmony this kid, Gascon (named for his uncle), and he's gotta go on this wild and crazy adventure! I want to know, if you guys want to see a eighth book in my Ni No Kuni series (yes, I said eighth, there's a book coming before Gascon's!) Where Gascon meets King Evan from Ni No Kuni: Revenant Kingdom? What do you guys think? I probably might throw in references to the old game, I can make appearances of old characters appear, I can do all sorts! Hell, I might even make a whole new series around Gascon, Evan, Roland, and... Tani, I believe they said her name was? Okay, maybe I won't do that unless you guys really want me to and I can think up a brilliant storyline for me to!

But do you guys want me to do that? Make the eighth book, I mean? We'll get to that new series crap, when we get to it. Let me know below! And I will be posting this message throughout the Ni No Kuni books, so if you don't see it here, you'll see it there! Until next slime!)


	9. Chapter 9

"We'll have to leave you here for now, Miss Sara, but we will return, I promise." Nichole told her, but Sara began to panic.

"What if you don't come back?" She asked. "Nobody ever comes back for me. They always say they will, and they never return. Please stay with me."

"We have to go to find your prince fellow, lass." Drippy told her, but she began to cry again.

"No! No, please don't leave me!" The four of them exchanged looks, unsure what to do. None of them wanted to leave her alone, but they had to leave if they wanted to help her.

"I'll stay with her." Martha said finally. "You guys go and find the prince, and I'll stay with Sara."

"Are you sure about that, Martha?" Oliver asked, worriedly. "After all, you might be stuck here for a while." She shrugged, a small smile forming.

"Hey, I'll have my good friend Sara to keep me company, won't I?" She joked, and Sara looked up at that.

"I'm your friend?" She asked in a soft voice. "I've never really had one of those. And you'll stay with me?" A smile came upon Sara's own face, and she embraced Martha, who shivered. Who knew ghosts' touches were cold? "Thank you! Thank you! What is your name?"

"Martha, Martha Jones." Martha told her, glad she could make the girl so happy.

"We'll be back, Martha." Oliver told her, patting her shoulder as Sara let her go. "Don't worry. We're going to pick up the Doctor and Swaine, find the prince, and come back for you." Martha nodded.

"Thanks, Oliver. Be safe now, alright?" He nodded.

"We will." And he, Nichole, and Drippy left, hurrying off to where they left the men.

When they got there, they saw that the Doctor was now watching the spot where the stone would appear intently, Swaine snoring with his jacket covering his eyes. Of course he had fallen asleep on this crucial mission. Nichole leaned down and lifted the jacket from his eyes, laying down next to him. She went in close to his face as if she was about to kiss him... before biting his ear.

"YOW!!" he yelped, sitting up and scaring the Doctor, who fell back onto his behind. "What'd you do that for?" He asked Nichole crossly, rubbing his ear.

"I thought you liked it when I did that." She teased, winking.

"Stop that." The Doctor told them, before looking around, then to Oliver. "The Stone should be appearing soon. Where's Martha?" Oliver looked at the ground.

"We ran into a little bit of a problem." Oliver admitted, and the Doctor crossed his arms.

"What kind of problem?" Drippy jumped up.

"Well, you see here, mun, there's this ghost girl just down the way! We have ouer suspicions that she's the lass from the story that ole birdface told us, like! And she wants us to bring her the Stone so that she could find her princey fellow!"

"Of course, we can't do that." Nichole continued for him as she stood to her feet. "We need the Stone ourselves. She's trapped in a little time loop, something I'd expect you to know much about, Doctor. Her spirit is anyway. So, our plan is to find the prince in his grave and bring him to her so that it breaks the loop."

"And what does this have to do with Martha's disappearance?" The Doctor demanded, and Oliver looked up at him.

"Well, Miss Sara, the girl, she didn't want to be left alone. She was worried we wouldn't come back, so Martha said that she'd stay with her until we came back." The Doctor's eyes went wide.

"You can't just leave a person alone in a new world! Especially with a wayward ghost like that! She'll wander off and we'll never see Martha again!"

"Doctor, Martha chose to stay behind." Oliver insisted. "She didn't want us to stay with her. And she has her Jabber to protect her, so she should be okay." The Doctor still looked completely furious, and pointed his finger at Oliver.

"If anything happens to Martha, I'm holding you responsible, do I make myself clear?" He growled. Oliver however stood his ground, and nodded at the Doctor.

"Crystal clear, Doctor." Then he held up Astra. "Now, shall we go and find the prince?" The Doctor dropped his hand, nodding grudgingly, before Oliver cast Travel, and they appeared in the Winter Wonderlands near Yule, where they all immediately began to shiver.

"B-B-B-Blimey!" Drippy chattered as Oliver dug into the Bottomless Bag. "I always forget how f-f-f-f-flippin cold it is out here, mun!"

"H-H-Hang on!" Oliver told them, handing out coats to each of them, offering his own to the Doctor. "Here, Doctor. Y-You can use mine until we get back to Shipwreck Shore." The Doctor's eyes went wide at the small boy's gesture. After he had just shouted at him, he was still ever so kind to him!

"Don't worry about it, Ollie." The Doctor told him, pushing the coat back towards Oliver. "I can handle a bit of chill, just got to get used to it!" Oliver furrowed his eyebrows.

"A-Are you sure? It might be a w-while before we leave." The Doctor nodded, smiling at him.

"Yes I'm sure. Now wrap up before you freeze!" Oliver smiled back, before putting on his coat, and they all went into Yule.

The Doctor was fascinated by the tomtes, never having seen such a species before, but Oliver, Drippy, and Nichole were all searching around for a graveyard of sorts. Swaine was just shivering. He hated the cold more than anyone.

"Oliver! My goodness!" They were greeted with the familiar, furry face of Purrofessor Tabitha, who came running over with Ake. "What a purrrivilege to have you back in our little town! What brings you all the way to Yule?" Oliver smiled at the grimalkin woman and her tomte companion.

"Hello, Purrofessor! We're actually trying to find a prince!" Purrofessor Tabitha furrowed her eyebrows.

"A prince? Oliver, there aren't any princes around here. There hasn't been a prince in the Winter Wonderlands since King Hans was crowned."

"Hans!" The Doctor exclaimed, stopping his examination of Ake and making them all jump. "That's who we're looking for, aren't we?" Oliver nodded.

"Yeah! Do you know where he is?" He asked Purrofessor Tabitha eagerly. "Right now?" The Purrofessor sighed, shaking her head.

"Oliver, I'm afraid King Hans died many years ago. Poor man drove himself to madness and got himself pulled from the throne, ending the monarchy then and there."

"Madness?" Swaine asked, crossing his arms. "What do you mean?" The Purrofessor scratched her chin.

"Let me think, this was many years ago. My grandmother told me the story of the fall of our monarchy. She said that before His Majesty was king, he had fallen in love with a young woman who was not of royal blood." That must have been Sara. "She had tried to manipulate his mother into allowing their marriage, but he saw through her plan. Disgusted by her actions, he threw her out."

"He kicked her out of the palace?" Oliver exclaimed, shocked. He thought that the prince loved Sara!

Purrofessor Tabitha nodded before continuing the story. "The poor girl. Blamed a small stone for her troubles, of all things. She tried to get away from him by boat, but of course the tides took her. When the prince found out she had left, he was devastated. Blamed himself, and sent dozens upon dozens of soldiers looking for her. When he found out about her death, he sent the whole kingdom into turmoil. Got himself removed from the throne,that's how bad it got. His body was later found on the shoreline where she was last on land."

"He killed himself?!" Swaine exclaimed, crossing his arms. "What kind of man tears down his own kingdom, then kills himself over a woman?!"

"Its called true love, Swaine." Nichole crossed her arms, glaring at him furiously. She suddenly seemed all out of sorts as soon as he said that.

"There can't be a man out there who wouldn't tear the world to pieces to find the woman he loves, mun." Drippy murmured, shaking his head so that his lantern jingled.

"Then... where is he buried?" Oliver asked hesitantly, and Purrofessor Tabitha pointed out of town.

"All of the monarchs were buried by the Glittering Grotto. The law of the land was that the king would train til death, and that his training was never complete. When they began training, they would start in the Glittering Grotto." Oliver nodded, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Purrofessor!" Then they all hurried out of town and back into the cold field.


End file.
